


一个冬冬穿越到詹芽时期的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 冬冬和詹芽小情侣
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	一个冬冬穿越到詹芽时期的故事

是冬冬（不知道为什么就）穿越到七十年前的布鲁克林，然后加♂入了詹芽小情侣，后来又帮助詹队达成he的故事

cp是詹芽和冬芽，后面还有冬盾和詹队

本来只想写个冬詹芽小段子的，结果越写越多…通篇流水账剧情，而且逻辑不通，真的很不通（。）

有一些涩晴描写，一些[对反派的]暴力描写

————

詹詹是个阳光快乐的男孩子，整天就知道傻乐（？）人生目标是无忧无虑平平淡淡地生活，以及照顾好他的小竹马芽芽。而芽芽是倔脾气的小炮仗，每天跟坏人吵架，也经常发展成肢体冲突，后来喜欢上詹詹又不敢说，因为觉得詹詹喜欢女孩子。好在詹詹虽然蠢蠢的，情商还是高，思考了一晚上发现自己也喜欢芽芽，而且是恋人之间的喜欢，于是在给芽芽上药时打了直球，芽芽起先还嘴硬，认为詹詹是出于同情才说喜欢自己，结果詹詹就每天缠着芽芽表白，不答应就在地上打滚（？）芽芽觉得詹詹好烦又好傻，如果自己不答应他肯定会被烦个不停，于是一边哀叹着自己怎么喜欢上这么个笨蛋，一边接受了詹詹的表白，詹詹见芽芽终于答应了，笑得像个吃到肉骨头的小傻狗。

然后有天冬冬穿越到詹芽的年代，觉得詹詹和芽芽住的地方很熟悉于是自顾自走了进去，在双人床上坐下休息，床上放着芽芽的素描纸和詹詹吃零食洒下来的碎屑，冬冬就在床上静静地坐着。这时候芽芽从屋外走了进来，看到一个看起来超可怕的机械臂男坐在他床上，男人强壮到似乎一只手可以打到一百个他，而且神情冷酷杀气腾腾，普通人遇见他肯定退避三舍。不过芽芽可不是普通人，他勇敢地莽了上去，对着机械臂男很凶地龇牙，气咻咻地挥动拳头，要求男人离开他们的家。冬冬见这么个小只又瘦弱的小家伙冲到自己眼前，还以跟他瘦小身躯完全不相符的大嗓门冲自己吼叫，脸都涨红了，于是觉得很神奇，用右手轻轻揉了揉芽芽的一头乱毛，又捏了下芽芽的小倔脸。

芽芽发现这个机械臂男虽然大只又看着超可怕，其实却呆呆的，而且很温和，自己对着他叫了半天也没有生气，只是用右手温柔抚摸他的金发，他的手心热乎乎的。不过更让芽芽惊讶的是，这个男人虽然气质上跟詹詹完全不同，但是两个人长的真的一模一样，只不过詹詹是整天傻乐的快乐小笨蛋，而这个男人像一块生了锈的大木头，于是他问男人叫什么。冬冬表示他也不知道自己叫什么，以前组织的人叫他冬兵，现在他随便别人叫他什么，然后又说他对芽芽很有印象，自己的事情都记不得了还记得很多他有关的事情，而且正好来到这里，就进来坐着了。芽芽给机械臂男重新取名叫冬冬，因为冬冬失去记忆无处可去就把他留下来了，之后芽芽去画室画画，冬冬就一直在床上坐着不动，也不说话也不走动，安安静静地坐着看向芽芽在的地方，直到詹詹也回来了，看到一个跟自己长的一样还有条机械左臂的男人坐在他和芽芽的床上，忍不住大呼小叫起来，把冬冬吓了一跳。

詹詹也问冬冬是什么人，冬冬说他不记得了，不过他还记得芽芽，所以就到这里来了，詹詹觉得这个人不像坏人，但还是不敢掉以轻心，他自己的事情可以简简单单的，不过涉及到芽芽就需要很小心，于是詹詹对冬冬说要是你说谎怎么办？要是你趁着我不在伤害史蒂维怎么办？冬冬为自己辩解说不会的，他是真的觉得这里很熟悉才过来的，如果詹詹和芽芽实在不愿意让他留下来也没关系，他可以去屋顶上躺着，但如果他们要他离开这里，他就不知道怎么办了。说完冬冬为了证实自己没有祸心，就表演了用左手随便掰弯了詹芽的钢制床杆，说我要是坏人的话刚才就打倒你们抢走钱了，用不着等到现在（。）

詹詹看这家伙这么能打，如果真的想对他和芽芽不利确实不需要躲躲藏藏，于是就相信了他，而芽芽看到家里的最值钱的双人床上面的杆子被冬冬掰弯了，气的大声嚷嚷起来，当即冲过来对着冬冬的肩膀揍了好几拳。冬冬虽然不怎么疼，但因为芽芽太凶了，就被打的懵懵的，好半天才反应过来，然后就很紧张地对芽芽道歉，说会掰回去的，然后就把床杆重新掰直了，芽芽这才原谅他，鼓着脸坐在椅子上背对着冬冬。詹詹悄声问芽芽怎么这么凶啊，芽芽小小声地附在詹詹耳边说因为这张床是你用三个月的工资才买回来的，我不希望任何人破坏它。没想到这句话被有超级士兵听力的冬冬听到了，他说你们感情真好，詹詹很得意，说那可不，他和史蒂维是全世界最好的一对儿，因为史蒂维超级好，他自己挺也不错。

到了晚上，詹詹和芽芽在双人床上睡觉，芽芽虽然瘦小，不过在性爱方面胆子倒很大，喜欢尝试各种新鲜的姿势，而詹詹虽然也对芽芽的提议很心动，但他觉得芽芽太瘦弱了，如果玩刺激的可能会受伤，于是就想拒绝，结果被芽芽误以为不肯陪他尝试新花样，气的要哭，詹詹吓得赶快答应他。他们就裹在大被子里用刺激的姿势做了起来，因为怕被隔壁房间的冬冬听到，芽芽让詹詹捂着自己的嘴。不过冬冬还是能听到詹芽在另一个房间做爱，他们情意绵绵地亲吻对方，还一遍遍地说我爱你，冬冬觉得很羡慕，他总是孤零零的一个人，也希望有自己的伴，让他抱得牢牢的，还会说很多次我爱你。

因为冬冬真的很呆，而且缺乏常识，所以他就往詹芽房间走，门关着，他就从窗户进来了，结果看到一/丝/不/挂的芽芽在给只露出阴茎的詹詹口交，唇舌吞吐着暗色壮硕的肉刃，屁股里还含着根非常巨大的按摩棒，白皙纤瘦的臀瓣抖个不停。冬冬看呆了，就走过去伸出手想碰碰芽芽光//裸的后背，结果从性事中反应过来的詹詹看到这家伙竟敢跑进来，还靠的离他的史蒂维这么近，于是愤怒又充满威胁地朝着冬冬低吼着，平时天真快乐的小傻狗现在变成了凶恶可怖的猛兽。

冬冬当然还是很容易就能打过詹詹，不过他忽然反应过来自己的做法有多么失礼，再加上詹詹的眼神真的很可怕，于是他连说好几声对不起。然后为了表达歉意，冬冬往没穿衣服的芽芽背上盖了件自己的外套，让芽芽小心着凉，接着就想回自己的房间。然而他脱下外套之后，芽芽看到了他腰后的一处胎记，是他很熟悉的，因为他曾经在詹詹腰上的相同位置吻过很多次这个胎记。

两个人长相一样还可以看作是非常稀有的巧合，可是连私密部位的胎记都完全相同，就不能用巧合来解释了，所以芽芽就叫住冬冬，认真地问他究竟是谁，为什么不仅和詹詹容貌相同，连腰上的胎记都一样。冬冬答不上来，因为他真的记不得自己的事情了，只是说他记得芽芽，很熟悉他，从组织逃出来之后的每个晚上都梦到芽芽在他怀里睡觉，小小的一只，后来他不知怎么回事就到了这里，于是找到了芽芽住的地方。詹詹觉得现在的情况乱糟糟的，他糊涂了，不知道该怎办，这时候他注意到芽芽还没穿衣服，就用大被子把他裹得严严实实的，跟自己裹在一起，芽芽金发乱蓬蓬的小脑袋靠在詹詹胸口。冬冬忽然说他记得这个场景，很多次梦到过芽芽在被子里面包裹着，还被梦中的自己抱在怀里，依偎着梦中的那个自己。

詹詹忍不住笑起来，对冬冬说你总不会想说你就是我吧，可是这个世界怎么可能有两个我呢？而且你有一条机械臂，我可没有。冬冬也觉得自己在胡说，但芽芽却忽然严肃地要求冬冬脱掉所有衣服，冬冬吓了一跳，而詹詹吃醋地鼓起脸对芽芽撒娇，说史蒂维你居然要看其他男人的身体，好可恶喔，我生气了，我要把自己团起来不理你啦！然而芽芽没理詹詹，坚持要让冬冬脱掉衣服让他仔细看，说有非常重要的事情要证实。见芽芽这么认真的表情却说出这么奇怪的话，无所适从的冬冬决定服从，于是将身上的衣物慢慢地一件件全部脱了下来，站在双人床前让芽芽盯着自己看，没穿衣服的冬冬倒不觉得冷，只是没穿衣服的芽芽那么仔细地盯着自己，他觉得很不好意思，脸红红的，过了一会芽芽笃定地告诉冬冬，虽然他也不清楚怎么回事，不过可以肯定的是冬冬就是其他时期的詹詹。

詹詹好奇，问芽芽都没跟他做过几次爱，怎么会知道这么多的，芽芽冷静地说因为自己在他和詹詹谈恋爱之前就经常半夜起来，观♂察和摸♂索詹詹的身体（。）所以对詹詹的每一处细节都了然于心，而冬冬虽然多出了许多肌肉与伤痕，但身体上每一处细节都跟詹詹的完全相同，于是詹詹也脸红了。芽芽在两个红着脸还//赤裸//着身体，而且基本上已经证实是同一个人的巴基中间，安静地沉默了一会，忽然提议说既然冬冬也是巴基，那要不要加♂入他和詹詹。冬冬立刻拒绝了芽芽，原因是他力气太大了，很容易弄伤别人，而詹詹也不想同意，虽然已经知道这个男人就是未来的他，可是他看着比自己危险多了，也不知道能不能信任，如果未来的自己是个危险人物怎么办。

两个巴基都拒绝了自己的提议，芽芽可生气了，于是在床上扭来扭去，还用白嫩挺翘的臀/部撞向詹詹的腰，詹詹被撞得哎哟哎哟直叫。冬冬想劝芽芽别不高兴了，就靠过来想摸摸他的头发，没想到气鼓鼓的芽芽忽然伸手捏了下冬冬腿间的肉刃，然后看着冬冬立起来的那根，伤心地说明明你也想要我，每个时期的你都想要我，为什么就是不肯答应呢？詹詹看着伤心的芽芽，心软了，就对冬冬说要不然你也跟我们一起睡吧，不过你可得小心点，如果弄伤了我家史蒂维，就算你是我也不会被原谅的。冬冬不知所措地看着自己像旗杆一样笔直地指向芽芽的大家伙，说我不想弄伤史蒂维可能没用，因为我的左手经常控制不了力道，芽芽安慰他说没关系，你可以躺着不动，其他让我来就好了。

于是冬冬也躺到了双人床上，他担心自己的机械臂会不小心弄伤芽芽，于是就把机械臂藏到被子下面，右手则轻轻搂住芽芽又细又滑的腰，芽芽摸了几下他的肚子，然后对准冬冬的阴茎直接就坐上去了。然而冬冬实在太大了，尽管芽芽之前被詹詹手指和按摩棒细致地打开过，现在还是很费力才吞下肉刃前段，于是脸都憋红了。詹詹看得很担心，就对芽芽说不要勉强自己，然而芽芽在什么方面都倔，在醒事上也很倔，哪怕再艰难也要做♂下去，于是让詹詹帮忙按着他的腰帮助他往下坐，努力地扭着腰吞吃抵在自己屁股下面的那根，冬冬也用右手握住芽芽的家伙，很小心又温柔地抚弄着，将已经半勃的肉棒圈在手心里，粗糙的拇指指肚磨蹭潮湿的前端，又轻轻挠了几下暗红色的囊袋。

然后芽芽经过艰辛的努力，总算将冬冬的家伙完全吞进去了，他白嫩平整的肚子被阴茎顶的鼓起来一块，纤瘦的大/腿/根都被磨得红肿了，额头上出了很多汗，却还在很努力地骑着冬冬，平日里苍白瘦弱的身体变成了可爱的粉红色，还湿淋淋的往外流水。詹詹看着这样的芽芽，努力控制着自己才没直接射出来，冬冬则变得更大♂了，于是在芽芽里面的肉刃变得更加明显，芽芽好几次差点要被他顶♂翻了，詹詹赶快过来扶住他，结果被芽芽要求抚摸自己，詹詹照做了，他温柔小心又很有技巧地轻抚芽芽粉红色的乳尖与腰侧。芽芽在双重刺激下过了没一会就射到冬冬的肚子上，而詹詹抓着芽芽的肩膀靠近自己的阴茎方向，对着芽芽的肚子与腿间释放了出来，有很多乳白色的黏稠溅到芽芽粉红色又湿湿软软的胸口，芽芽甚至还低下头探出粉嫩舌尖，舔了舔手臂上的一处乳白色精斑，詹詹觉得自己只凭这个就可以再次射出来，这次要射到芽芽那美丽柔顺的灿金色头发里。

他们就这样互相爱抚亲吻着，使对方达到极乐，冬冬比芽芽和詹詹都有耐力，他射精的次数不多，但每次都能把芽芽的肚子灌满，鼓鼓的，还有很多从红肿泥泞的穴口流下来，然后詹詹笑着去舔芽芽的大腿根，芽芽红着脸拉扯詹詹的头发。后来芽芽还趴着给冬冬口交，小脸被尺寸骇人的肉棒塞满，鼓起到涨红，冬冬手盖在他的脑袋上安抚，轻轻抚摸芽芽的发顶，而詹詹从后面抓着芽芽的腰，非常用力地冲撞入他紧致的体内，芽芽本来就吞咽得很艰难了，这下子更是差点呛到。然而即便如此，他也没有让詹詹和冬冬停下，只是更加努力地吮吸着，并摇晃着漂亮纤瘦的腰肢，收紧汗湿的潮红臀/部使詹詹很快就射精到了自己的甬道深处，然后他们还用了很多不同的姿势做艾，三个人可比两个人可以玩的花样多多了，芽芽兴奋到阴茎一直挺立着，詹詹将精液射在芽芽身上每个位置，冬冬则很小心，以防止自己弄伤瘦弱的史蒂维。

最后芽芽累的直接睡着了，詹詹也气喘吁吁的，只有冬冬还保持很多体力，他和詹詹一起抱住芽芽，三个人互相依偎着在床上睡着了。然后芽芽和詹詹就做了同一个梦，梦到了之后发生的所有事情，以及冬冬是怎么变成冬冬的，芽芽喊着巴基名字哭着醒来，冬冬迷迷糊糊地抱住他安慰，詹詹也很难过地用力搂抱住史蒂维和未来的自己，说没想到你经历过这么多痛苦的事情。冬冬失去记忆了，但他看着伤心流泪的芽芽，就本能地抱在怀里安慰，他说不管以前发生过什么，现在我到这里来了，也许可以阻止詹詹变成我这个样子。芽芽哽咽着点点头，又抱住冬冬重新睡着了，然后冬冬就留在了詹詹和芽芽这里。

冬冬虽然以前做过几十年的嗨爪武器，不过他还是很聪明的，很多事情詹詹稍微教他一遍就会做，于是就把左臂伪装起来，然后跟着詹詹出去打工。冬冬体力异于常人，所以可以赚到很多钱，他们的生活条件也变好了许多，而且他超能打，于是有了他的保护，詹詹就再也不用担心芽芽被坏人欺负了。就这样冬冬在七十年前的故乡与以前的自己与曾经的恋人住在一起，日子虽不富足却很快乐，到了晚上他们就在双人床上做艾，整张床都嘎吱嘎吱直响，日子就这么一天天过下去，转眼间两年多过去了，詹詹要去参军，临走前他让冬冬照顾好芽芽。后来芽芽也去参军，还打了血清成为了美国队长，变得比詹詹还要高壮，而冬冬一直跟着他们，在暗中保护他们。

在战场上，美队领导咆哮突击队，詹詹保护他的史蒂维，而装扮成其他人的冬冬以另一个身份加入咆哮突击队，保护詹詹与现在已经是美队的超大只芽芽。到了晚上时，他们还是会像布鲁克林时那样尽情做艾，打了血清的史蒂夫可以承受更多，所以冬冬和詹詹都比以前更加无所顾忌了，热情又彻底地占有史蒂夫，一次又一次。后来他们到火车上追击红骷髅副手左拉，史蒂夫很紧张，怕冬冬曾经经历过的惨剧在詹詹身上重演，而冬冬告诉他自己一定会保护好詹詹的，詹詹说你不用保护我，你只要保护好史蒂维就够了，我们的使命就是为了保护好史蒂维。忽然詹詹被敌人击中差点掉下火车，好在冬冬非常迅速地拉住了詹詹，然后以敏捷到让人难以想象的速度消灭了车厢里其他的敌人，之后三个人仔细地检查了车厢，直到确认没有残留下的敌人了，就去将左拉捉住俘虏。

史蒂夫一想到是左拉将他的巴基变成了那副模样，甚至在自己死后还大摇大摆地在神盾局风光了那么多年，却利用神盾局资源制造了冬兵，于是决定哪怕违反上级，也不能留下左拉。左拉还得意地认为凭借自己的才能，就算被俘虏也会被美军奉为座上宾的，没想到美国队长在拉着他走过火车口时，忽然将他一脚踹到了地上，然后踩在他身上将振金盾牌全力砸向他的脊椎。左拉想呼救，却被冬冬一脚踩住了脸，钢制的鞋底碾碎了他所有的牙齿，詹詹也朝着他的腿脚开了好几枪，防止他踢史蒂夫。由于这边车厢里其他敌人都被他们消灭了，而队友们暂时还没来，所以左拉就被冬冬和队长牢牢地踩住，脊椎被盾牌完全砸碎了，脸也被冬冬用钢鞋踩得血/肉/模/糊，腿脚上布满了弹孔，痛苦到极致地/死/去了。

史蒂夫将左拉惨不忍睹的尸//体一脚踹出了火车外，然后抱住冬冬和詹詹哭了起来，两位巴基安慰了史蒂夫很长时间，然后互相牵着手离开了火车。之后史蒂夫向上级汇报说左拉因为不想被捕就跳火车自尽了，上级虽然不太相信他的话，然而咆哮突击队全都站在队长这边，而且他们也拿不出其他证据表明史蒂夫在说谎，所以就只能给予咆哮突击队全体口头批评。后来史蒂夫和两位巴基在飞机上与红骷髅对战，由于这次是一个对三个，而且冬冬为了保护史蒂夫下手尤其毒辣，所以红骷髅很快便被击败然后被扔进了海里，史蒂夫调整飞机航线，让布满炸/弹的飞机向海洋中坠毁，他和詹詹以及冬冬则乘着降落伞顺利降落到陆地上，最终三个人都平安归来了，而且铲除了嗨爪最大的两个首脑，为战争胜利做出了很大贡献。

战争结束之后，史蒂夫婉拒了朋友们让他成为神盾局创始人的提议，说既然在和平年代，作为士兵的他便应当归乡隐居，第一线是属于你们这些聪明人的。朋友们无法说服史蒂夫，于是只能让他和巴基（们）回去了，史蒂夫在布鲁克林用军费买了一栋新的大房子，与两位巴基住在里面。史蒂夫成为了一名专职画家，詹詹成为了记者，而冬冬帮他们做家务（？）他们的生活平静而幸福。在这之后又过了六七个月的时间，有一天史蒂夫醒来，惊恐地发现冬冬的身体正在变得透明，而且在逐渐消失，史蒂夫泪流不止地询问冬冬是不是要回到他原来的那个时间线上了，冬冬温柔地摸摸他的脸，让他不要哭，又说既然你和这边的我已经得到了我和我的史蒂夫没能拥有的生活，那么我就放心了，现在我需要回去，回到我的史蒂夫身边。

这时候睡梦中的詹詹嘟囔了几声，模糊不清地询问史蒂维出什么事了，你怎么抽抽搭搭的？史蒂夫轻轻抽咽着，却再次微笑起来，揉着他的恋人乱蓬蓬的棕色发丝，说没什么事巴基，你继续睡吧。与此同时，他与自己即将消逝于这个世界的未来恋人交换了一个吻，一个既轻柔飘渺又深情浓烈的吻。冬冬最后一次捏了捏史蒂夫带着泪水的脸，安静地向他道别，然后便如清晨阳光下的露水般消失在房间中。


End file.
